200 TF Short Stories
by SierLeAn
Summary: 200 short stories revolving around 200 different words. Set in different Transformers continuities, has mentions of character death and slash, but nothing really explicit.


_**Introduction**_

They had the same basic function. The red one reminded him, vaguely, of his leader. But they weren't them.

"Blades, meet the Rescue Bots, your new team."

They'd do, for now.

_**Complicated**_

"You fragger! You changed your medical access codes again! Do you have to be so slagging complicated all the time!?" Ratchet swore as he dug through his current patients processor.

Visor glinting, Jazz grinned and chirped. "Yup!"

_**Making History**_

_CLANG!_

"_Frag_! What in the _Pit_ Ratchet?!" Sideswipe yelped, nursing the new dent in his helm.

Blue optics _gleamed_ as they observed the new weapon in their owner's hand before the medic skillfully twirled the wrench and subspaced it for later.

_**Rivalry**_

"Fragger!"

_CLANG!_

"Aft-face!"

_BANG!_

"Fugly!"

_CRASH!_

"SKIDS! MUDFLAP! I WILL WELD YOUR AFTS TO THE CEILING IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FRAG UP!"

_**Unbreakable**_

There was a large hole in his side, his visor was broken, his legs blown off. But a grin stayed on his face plate even as Prowl called in Ratchet while Mirage helped drag the saboteur out of the cell.

"Don' worry Prowler! Th' 'Cons didn' get nothin' outta meh!"

_**Obsession**_

Bumblebee watched from his place on the Witwicky's driveway as Ron and Judy obsessively fussed over their lawn.

Humans were strange creatures.

_**Eternity**_

From the time they were barely a glint in their Creator's optics, through the time in the Pits, and on the battle field fighting for their freedom, they were bound together. One Spark in two frames. Twins for an Eternity.

_**Gateway**_

They knew that every time they stepped into the ground bridge, they might not come back. But they knew that if they didn't, their human friends may not come back as well. So they stepped through the gateway once more, determined to prolong their companion's existence.

_**Death**_

He was by no means a stranger to death. But as Optimus looked down at the mangled frame of his friend and Third in Command, he once again wished that it was him being sent to the Well.

_**Opportunities**_

Lugnut was so set on achieving his goals and pleasing Megatron, that Blitzwing took every opportunity given to rile him up and make him forget about their Lord. He couldn't stand one track minds.

_**33%**_

"Come on you stupid thing!"

Orange optics blinked and looked down at the human lounging against his leg. The female was yelling, again, and smacking the laptop sitting on her thighs.

"What are you doing?" Blades asked, leaning closer and peering at the tiny, to him, screen. A small loading bar was on it, reading 33%

"There's something on this old laptop I need to get." Dani growled. "But it's so old and slow!" She smacked it again, as if to get it to go faster. It stayed firmly, mockingly, on 33%.

_**Dead Wrong**_

"Don't worry 'bout it, Doc." Breakdown said, waving off Knock Out's barely concealed concern. "All we gotta do is track Airachnid and scrap her. We'll be back in no time, I'll be fine!"

_**Running Away**_

The familiar red form of Sideswipe raced down the halls of the _Ark_, almost knocking a few 'bots over. Closely following the prankster was another 'bot, covered helm to pede in various different neon paints, ranging from bright green to garish orange, the blue visor, currently darkened with murderous intent, was the only clue to the 'bot's identity.

_**Judgement**_

"What d'ya think Sentinel would say..?"

Optics shuttered in a blink and Prowl looked over at his fellow Cyberninja and lover. "What?"

Jazz continued to stare up at the night sky. "Sentinel. What d'ya think he'd say 'bout us?"

There was a long silence until there was suddenly a weight on top of him and lipplates against his own.

As Jazz melted into the kiss after getting over the surprise, he found he didn't care much about Sentinel's judgement anymore.

_**Seeking Solace**_

Jetfire slowly walked down the corridors of the _Steelhaven_, coming to a door and walking in. He trudged over to the occupied berth, climbing on and cuddling up to the other. Arms immediately wrapped around him and his helm was tucked against the other's neck and shoulder. The Autobot flyer basked in the comfort of his twin, all worries slowly draining out of him.

_**Excuses**_

"Query: Reason for being in Starscream's quarters?"

The twin mini-cons exchanged glances then looked up at their Creator, trying, with no success, to use the turbo-puppy optics Ratbat employed when in trouble.

"Uh, we were, uhm...""Giving him a gift!""Y-yeah! It's his birthday!"

_**Vengeance**_

He stood frozen to the spot. Frame stiff, servos curled into fists, face set in a blank mask. Slowly he looked down. Previously shining white and black armor was now covered in bright, neon pinks, greens, yellows, blues, and oranges, the buckets that had held the paint were on the ground and one was barely hanging onto his sensory horn. His visor flashed and darkened. Vengeance would not be swift.

_**Love**_

Jetstorm pressed his dorsal plating against the cliff wall as he attempted to hide from the 'Cons. His arms wrapped around his twin and hugged him close. He sent strong bursts of love and reassurance through their bond, the injuries Jetfire had sustained had offlined all sensors and were causing him to panic from the lack of sight, sound, and feeling. The orange twin slowly relaxed as the blue one continued to barrage him with love and he weakly returned the feelings.

_**Tears**_

Not long after Mission City, after Sam was allowed back home with his parents and Bumblebee, he'd gone to the garage to get something when he'd heard a strange clicking sound. He cautiously peered into the garage to find Bumblebee, in 'bot mode, curled in on himself and silently crying in the only way Cybertronians could. Sam walked up to him and put an hand on the scout's arm without saying a word. He wished his guardian could shed tears, so he could release his grief easier.

_**My Inspiration**_

"Can I-"

"No."

"But-!"

"Move and I'll slag you."

Sideswipe huffed and stayed as still as possible as his brother worked on the blank canvas in front of him.

_**Never Again**_

Icy mentally grit his denta as they shot out of the ocean, the failed result of a maneuver they'd seen the Seekers do, and Random had wanted to try. Now there was salt water and sand in places he didn't even know _existed_.

"Ve are _never_ doing zat _again_!"

Random cackled.

_**Online**_

Red splattered against the ground. Various fleshy body parts littered the battlefield. Their killer hefted his gore covered sword and grinned in triumph.

"Soundwave, prepare the ground bridge!"

The silent mech smoothly obeyed his leader, never once taking his optics off the online game he was playing behind his facial screen.

_**Failure**_

Ratchet bowed his head over the barely recognizable remains scattered on the ground at his pedes, not needing his medical scanner to know there'd be no Spark within the mech's chamber. He knew his death had been instant, nothing could have saved him, but Ratchet couldn't help but think it was he who'd failed to save Ironhide from his abrupt end.

_**Rebirth**_

A strong jolt and pain was Optimus' first feeling, followed by the sight of Sam kneeling on his chest plates.

As he struggled up, he couldn't help but remember Jazz's voice talking alongside the Primes of the past.

"_We ain't goin' nowhere OP. Now get yer flame painted aft back ta yer troops 'fore Ah kick it back! Don' die 'gain anytime soon, ya stubborn glitch!_"

_**Breaking Away**_

Prowl watched with barely contained sadness, as Bluestreak stuttered and flushed as he talked to the twins. His doorwings sagged slightly and he vented a sigh. The young Praxian was finally breaking away, it was only a matter of time before he was all grown and no longer needing Prowl's protection.

_**Forever and a Day**_

They may fight a lot. Insult each other every chance they got. Generally act like they hated each other. But they knew that despite the hostility, they'd stick together through all the hate and disappointment they got, they'd stay with each other through all their failures as they were looked down upon, literally and figuratively, by the other, better Autobots. They were twins after all, they were stuck together beyond forever.

_**Lost and Found**_

Soundwave stalked into the rec. room, stopping at the door way and glaring around the room. Maskless lower facial plates twisted into a frown.

"Demand: Battle mask returned. Now."

The room went quiet before there was the familiar sound of a teleport and a flash of purple. Soundwave growled quietly and left the room. He had a seeker to hunt down and a battle mask to reacquire.

_**Light**_

Sunstreaker wasn't what his name suggests, personality wise. He was quiet, short-tempered, and un-social. No, the real light was his twin. Sideswipe was the one who brought his twin out of the darkness that threatened ti consume him. He pulled him from the abyss with a bright grin and mischief in his optics.

_**Dark**_

"Hey, 'Hide! Come look at this!"

The Autobot Weapons Specialist shuttered his optics and, deciding to humor the TiC, walked over to where he was situated in front of a Cybertronian size screen. He really should have been suspicious of that grin.

"What... What the slag is _that_!" It was horrendous. An abomination. A creation of Unicron himself.

The last thing Ironhide was aware of as his logic centers fritzed was of Jazz's hysterical cackling and the image of a twerking truck before darkness consumed him.

_**Faith**_

Blades looked up at the starry sky, pretending he can see Cybertron from the small planet he was on. His Spark was aching, like it often did since his brothers went missing. While he had his doubts, he knew he had to have faith in them to return.

_**Colors**_

"_BLITZWING!"_

"Jes, my liege?"

"Why in the name of Unicron, is my thrown _painted the colors of a rainbow_!?"

"Vell, my liege- Ve zought zat it'd cheer jou up! HAHAHAHA!"

_**Exploration**_

"Really, Bee, Miles was just joking!" Sam insisted, stumbling over another rock as he tried to keep up with his guardian.

"I want to be sure, Sam. Your planet is so confusing and illogical that I had to investigate, it is a scout's function to explore." The Camaro said, peering through a group of trees.

"Ugh! Bee, Big Foot doesn't exist!"

_**Seeing Red**_

It went well when the Burns family and the 'bots were finally allowed to meet Team Prime, they were all pretty nice. But when they'd gone on a mission and Dani heard Ultra Magnus scolding Blades for his jumpy, timid, panicking nature, it made her blood boil and a red haze filled her vision.

_**Shades of Grey**_

The humans, especially the younger ones, were so naive. They couldn't seem to get past the concept of Good and Bad, they thought that a wall separated those two, when in all reality, there was no good or bad, especially in war. It was all shades of grey, a matter of which was the lesser evil.

_**Forgotten**_

He watched as his leader fell. As his enemies celebrated their triumph. All the while, he was stuck in limbo, unable to interact. No one could hear, see, or touch him. He watched them set off to rebuild their broken planet. Watched as they moved on. And for once in his life, Soundwave wanted to be seen, wanted to talk. Now, he was alone and forgotten.

_**Dreamer**_

_Twitch-twitch_

"Sides'..."

_Twitch-twitch-shudder_

"Sideswipe..."

_Twitch-clang-twitch_

"_Sideswipe_."

_Twitch-twi-CLANG!_

"OW! Fraggit, Sunny, what in the Pit!?"

"You were twitching in recharge... again."

_**Mist**_

A lot of 'bots didn't care for how wet Earth was. Sideswipe was not one of them. He liked racing down roads in the rain, basking in the thrill of hydroplaning across the road, his frame threatening to start spinning out of control. He liked the snow, how he could build huge walls to hide behind and peg others with snowballs. But most of all, he liked the mist. He liked standing or sitting in his alt. mode, outside while it's misty, barely able to see three feet in front of him. He imagined it was his twin, the mist brushing against him like his brother's EM field. Cold and not betraying much emotion, but there, lightly brushing against his own field in silent support.

_**Burning**_

He was burning. His abdominal armor was boiling, peeling away in waves of acidic pain and searing into the protoform underneath. He couldn't see, couldn't move.

"There's somebody under these rocks!" Darkness.

Yellow optics slowly onlined, slowly focusing on the smirking face above him.

"Good, you're finally awake. Do you know how much armor and protoform was damaged? You should be dead." The red mech stated bluntly. "But, luckily for you, I wasn't busy and had the proper material to piece you back together, Autobot."

"Wh-who..?"

The medic rolled his optics. "You're in Decepticon custody. I'm the CMO, Knock Out."

Pause.

"Breakdown." He was still burning. Now for a completely different reason.

_**Out of Time**_

He watched from a dark corner as his target laughed and grinned with his companion, sitting closer then was necessary. His servo tightened on his energon cube and he grit his denta. He was supposed to be the one laughing and grinning and being close to him. But no, he'd been taken away. He was no longer his. He was out of time, had been for a long time.

_**Knowing How**_

"She sells seasells- Slaggit!"

"Haha! My turn! She sells sheshells- Frag!"

"Hey! Soundwave! Bet you can't say one of these!"

"Fact: Activity pointless."

"Aw, come one 'Wave! Just once!"

"Negative."

"Please! No pranks for a week!"

"Compromise: One week and a half."

"Fine! Just do it!"

"She sells seashells by the seashore. The shells she sells are surely seashells. So if she sells shells on the seashore, I'm sure she sells seashore shells."

"..."

_**Fork in the Road**_

"I think we should go left."

"Straight forward seems like the most logical choice."

"Yeah, well I say right."

"Guys..."

"But I can't detect any obstruction on this route, so we should go left."

"If we go straight then we will get to our destination faster."

"Well I'm the leader and I say right!"

"Guys."

"Left."

"Straight."

"Right!"

"Guys!"

"_WHAT_!"

"B-Boulder's right... We should go left..."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?"

"I'm a helicopter Heatwave... I can see where each road leads from the sky. If we go straight then we'll reach a cliff and the other road is blocked off due to construction..."

"...Left it is."

_**Start**_

As soon as he sat in the car, he'd felt _right_. Like he was meant to be there, like it was, as stupid as it sounded, destined that he bought the Camaro. It may have had a faded, cracked, and dirty paint job. But it's engine purred and it ran so smoothly, Sam sometimes forgot he was even in a car. For some reason, he knew that when he started that engine, things would be different.

_**Nature's Fury**_

"Stupid organic planet! Fraggin' storm, slaggin' organic plants..."

"That doesn't look like a good idea, Lord Starscream..."

"Silence!"

"Yes, Lord Starscream..."

"Stupid-"_slash! _"Fraggin'-" _crunch! _"Pit-spaw-AHH!" _CRASH!_

"Uh... Are you okay, sir..?"

"_GET THIS PIT-SPAWNED TREE OFF OF ME!_"

_**At Peace**_

When they heard of Ironhide's death, Will was understandably solemn. But he never once froze up, didn't break down, shed tears, he just continued on his duties. When asked about his apparent lack of grief, he said. "I do feel sad about Ironhide's passing. I'm mourning him and I feel guilty that I couldn't do something. But he's at peace. There's no war, pain, or death where he is. He's with Jazz and all the others who've died. I know he's in a better place now, all I can do is continue on, like he'd want me to."

_**Heart Song**_

Prowl wasn't a big fan of music. Especially loud music. Not only was it a pain to his audios, but his doorwings were also sensitive to the loud, pounding beats. But as he lay on his berth, with his Sparkmate in his arms, he knew there was one song that he'd love for all eternity. The song of his lover's Spark.

_**Reflection**_

They were opposites. Mirror reflections. Megatron was loud, straight forward, aggressive. Soundwave was quiet, cryptic, and patient. Where Megatron would rather meet his foes head on, Soundwave prefers to stay in the background and manipulate things to his liking. They were reflections of each other, strong and bold, quick and silent.

_**Perfection**_

"You're such a fragger, Sunny."

"No I'm not, you're a fragger, I'm perfection."

_CLANG!_

"Ow!"

"And don't call me Sunny."

_**Everyday Magic**_

Cody watched as his family, organic and mechanical, went about their everyday activities. Graham and Boulder were comparing various Earth and Cybertronian structures. Heatwave and Cade were arguing, again. Dani was helping Blades clean his rotors. And his dad and Chase were off on patrol. The youngest Burns member grinned and sat back against the couch, content to watch.

_**Umbrella**_

It was just his luck. Walking home from school, minding his own business, when he was suddenly pulled into a truck and taken to the edge of town, furthest from his neighborhood, and left there. Now, that wouldn't be so bad, he'd walked before. But it was raining. And his 'car' was on a mission. He sighed in frustration and continued on his journey, cursing out Trent and his gang and... Wait... Where was the rain? Sam looked around, noticing that it was still raining, but he was no longer getting soaked, he grinned and looked up, meeting the shining blue optics of his friend and guardian. ~"_Under my umbrella (ella, ella, eh, eh, eh) Under my umbrella_"~ Laughing, Sam hopped into Bumblebee's alt. mode as soon as he transformed. "Thanks bud."

_**Party**_

Prowl was stiff, emotionless, unmovable. He didn't mingle or have idle conversation. So no one knew why, without fail, he'd go to every party the Autobots had. He'd sit in a far corner, facing the dance floor, and silently watch, casually sipping his energon. No one ever approached him and he appeared content to just sit there. No one noticed his optics watching one particular mech, who was always out on the dance floor or on the makeshift stage. No one ever noticed their optics meet or the small smile that appeared fleetingly on their lipplates. Everyone was normally to overcharged to notice that whenever Jazz left the room, Prowl was gone from his corner.


End file.
